Wątek:Blurellious/@comment-26830658-20150730161030
Blu. Mógłbyś mi coś wyjaśnić? Pięć gwiazdek na czacie, a rozpiździel totalny. Nie dość, że jakieś nonsensowne rozmowy prowadzone przez 3 osoby, które najwyraźniej uważają, że są na swoim prywatnym czacie, to na dodatek pojawiała się sytuacja, gdzie moderatorzy po stokroć upominali konkretną osobę, przegadywali się z nią, a skutek był taki, że albo osoba taka robiła wciąż to samo, albo dostała kicka (co i tak nie zmieniało nic). Moim zdaniem działania gwiazdek znikome. W momencie pisania tej wiadomości jeden ban (jakże zasłużony). Nie wiem, czy to kwestia zbyt delikatnego regulaminu, ale uważam, że nie może być tak, że 3-4 osoby rozwalają czat, rozmów poza PW nie da się normalnie prowadzić, nikt nic nie robi a upomnienia lub jakiekolwiek działanie kończą się oskarżeniem o nadużycie uprawnień. Kilka screenów: http://gyazo.com/e62691fb342de6f3ef0be5e1f976c05e http://gyazo.com/1804de2239aef928b05f41311075bd0d http://gyazo.com/339d3f570110a39cb1077ffc20f117db http://gyazo.com/ab8a8ad9b72a3f35535ebd46153d4b77 http://gyazo.com/59b1a960516263e620963309a10c1ffe http://gyazo.com/1c051252da67aceba3509649cdee7334 http://gyazo.com/73a4c35b4b01bc617e96f3bd80e351c2 http://gyazo.com/1c051252da67aceba3509649cdee7334 http://gyazo.com/6301d14fae7ca2bb7e322fd926b19e8a http://gyazo.com/075e202646d3c998b39b65c4e8afac55 http://gyazo.com/34f9483c0373fa156df1a1f842b3b58c http://gyazo.com/65980dca98f79a7b577481e47d0f0544 http://gyazo.com/19b2e4a1e1dc06be0e626ed1ace42ff9 http://gyazo.com/b61eb4b46a5f6f4d66ce30bc0fd63255 http://gyazo.com/4e224fe94d72a525bf67f4f70db45c6c http://gyazo.com/e85354d13f055eb1726f6e1f0e7e6ba9 I kopia wiadomości z czatu (nie wszystkie. Skopiowałem tylko do momentu po którym zacząłem pisać tę wiadomość.) Azazel Lacharses Bladey mogę go zaprosić do nas? 5:25 Shaline709 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQ4F5TElIEI&list=LLAnoGaJWC-3_DCgPyp5DWdQ&index=2 5:25 Retsuunochana jaki uroczy http://scr.hu/888f/vz57e 5:25 Shaline709 xD 5:25 Naomka WY MACIE CHORE ZASADY. PW TO PW. MOD I ADMINY NIE MOGĄ NIC ZROBIĆ JEŻELI TO NA PW. jak się jest na pw, to jest wtedy rozmowa człowiek=człowiek, a nie człowiek=mod/admin co nadużywa praw. 5:25 Azazel Lacharses i ićemy stotn 5:25 Naomka NIE ZAPRASZAJ NIKOGO AZ Blichacz wyrzucił(-a) Naomka z Pizzerii. 5:25 Azazel Lacharses okej :>C OHO Naomka otrzymał(-a) nocną zmianę. 5:25 Azazel Lacharses dzieci fnafa 5:25 Rafson49 Ehh... 5:25 Azazel Lacharses atakujo 5:25 Blichacz Za caps lock'a. 5:25 Naomka Hu hu :v 5:25 Bladey12 ktoś chce pw? ^^ 5:26 Shaline709 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k30duOEzUfM&list=LLAnoGaJWC-3_DCgPyp5DWdQ&index=4 (yes) 5:26 Azazel Lacharses ja chce! 5:26 Bladey12 kk 5:26 Azazel Lacharses wgl to dlaczego tutaj nie szanujecie kobiet? hem? 5:26 Rafson49 Jak to nie szanujemy ? 5:26 Azazel Lacharses wszyscy do mnie jak do faceta mówio 5:26 Blichacz Nie szanujemy ? 5:26 Naomka MNIE NIE SZANUJO NOO :< 5:27 Azazel Lacharses bo co bo jestem starsza? 5:27 Rafson49 Naomka, zasada 5. 5:27 Blichacz Zaczną szanować, jak wyłączysz caps'a. 5:27 Rafson49 I jak ktoś z tutaj obecnych nie czytał to polecam: Zasady na wiki 5:27 Blichacz Azazel - a ty kobietą jesteś ? 5:27 Naomka Ale caps jest spoko :> 5:27 Shaline709 xd 5:27 Naomka Az to dziewczyna xD 5:27 Blichacz Nie. Nie jest. 5:27 Azazel Lacharses tak jestem 5:27 Shaline709 xDDD 5:27 Blichacz A to przepraszam. 5:28 Naomka Wy naprawdę myśleliście, że chłopak? X'D 5:28 Shaline709 tag 5:28 Bladey12 * Bladey12 wpieprza batonika 5:28 Naomka Leje xD 5:28 Blichacz Ale nick jakoś na to nie wskazuje. 5:28 Azazel Lacharses * Azazel Lacharses wystawia rękę całuj bo nie wybacze 5:28 Naomka Nick, to nick, nie musi być do płci X'D 5:28 Wiewióra <_< 5:28 Shaline709 a ja nadal oglądam tą słodką animacje z foxym 5:28 Rafson49 Wut ? 5:28 Wiewióra Właśnie! 5:29 Blichacz Ech... 5:29 Naomka Jezu.. nadal leje XD 5:29 Shaline709 ja nie będę niczyich rąk całować 5:29 Azazel Lacharses Nie ty 5:29 Shaline709 ani nikt z moich znajomych 5:29 Azazel Lacharses Blichacz 5:29 Shaline709 nenenene 5:29 Azazel Lacharses obraził mnie 5:29 Shaline709 on też nie będzie 5:29 Azazel Lacharses >:C 5:29 Shaline709 ja wiem epiej 5:29 Azazel Lacharses _< 5:32 Azazel Lacharses tylko ty mnie rozumiesz 5:32 Shaline709 nwm 5:32 Michał56 Elo 5:32 Retsuunochana ten nie powiem co tyłek pokazał 5:32 Naomka Kobity atakujo X'D 5:32 Bladey12 wiem 5:32 Blichacz Ech... Przepraszam wszystkie kobiety. 5:32 Retsuunochana przez co do dzisiaj mam traumę i ciarki 5:32 Shaline709 MASZ COŚ DO MNIE?!? 5:32 Adept Dark mechanicum Azazel, plz, przestań. 5:32 Bladey12 nys mi dzisiaj kutas a pokazał :_______: 5:33 Azazel Lacharses Dobra Adpet 5:33 Retsuunochana Nys w pigułce 5:33 Azazel Lacharses nie będę Cię tuliłą 5:33 Michał56 Co się dzieje?... Jakie Kobiety?.. 5:33 Bladey12 Na czacie 5:33 Azazel Lacharses wstydliwy jesteś 5:33 Bladey12 xd EnderGuy otrzymał(-a) nocną zmianę. 5:33 Bladey12 NYS W PIGUŁCE XD 5:33 Shaline709 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFonjbhPjr8&index=1&list=LLAnoGaJWC-3_DCgPyp5DWdQ to jest jak ja ! D: NO JAK MOŻNA Jak kurde można >-> 5:34 Blichacz Em... 5:34 Retsuunochana "Choćbym prącie wsadził w blender nigdy nie zostanę gender" 5:34 Azazel Lacharses a spamić jej można i non stop Capsem pisać w czym ona jest lepsza ode mnie? 5:34 Shaline709 tym że ja to ja 5:34 Azazel Lacharses * Azazel Lacharses ma focha 5:34 Naomka BO ONI Z NIĄ TEN TEGO DLATEGO MOŻE X"D 5:34 Shaline709 Huehuehue EnderGuy zakończył(-a) nocną zmianę. 5:34 Azazel Lacharses pewnie nawet piersi nie ma 5:34 Blichacz Oho... Walka kobiet.... 5:34 Wiewióra http://gyazo.com/8b28dc3aaeb639053234eaff42ef1c23 Ona jest paskudna. Ta Marionetka to po prostu urzeczywistnienie najgorszych koszmarów 5:34 Shaline709 Azazel ryj zamknij go 5:34 Azazel Lacharses obraziła mnie C: kick dla niej EnderGuy otrzymał(-a) nocną zmianę. 5:35 Shaline709 prowokowałaś mnie xD 5:35 Naomka Ryj to ty masz, ona ma usta X'D 5:35 Bladey12 xD 5:35 Azazel Lacharses wątpię 5:35 Shaline709 foch nie pisze z wami 5:35 Azazel Lacharses i dobrze 5:35 Shaline709 ide skakać przez okno 5:35 Michał56 Ogar... ludzie 5:35 Naomka To nie, prosić nie będę X'D 5:35 Michał56 no uważaj 5:35 Rafson49 Ludzie, o ile można was tak nazwać, plz ogar. 5:35 Blichacz Dobra, dosyć. Bo wywalę wszystkich. 5:36 Michał56 właśnie 5:36 Retsuunochana ja nic nie robię 5:36 Bladey12 Rets 5:36 Shaline709 :C 5:36 Azazel Lacharses a co my robimy lel 5:36 Bladey12 mam dówód że nie jestem Kedayros 5:36 Naomka Ja trzymam się Retsu x'D 5:36 Azazel Lacharses seksiści 5:36 Shaline709 Azazel jesteś zua 5:36 Rafson49 Ale mnie nie bo nie możesz (yes) 5:36 Shaline709 >-> 5:36 Michał56 dużo rzeczy robicie 5:36 Bladey12 chcesz zobaczyć? 5:36 Azazel Lacharses piękna* 5:36 Shaline709 zua 5:36 Wiewióra Blichacz... 5:36 Azazel Lacharses seksowna* 5:36 Shaline709 i durna >-> 5:36 Wiewióra Weź... 5:36 Retsuunochana nie nie chcę 5:36 Azazel Lacharses dobra jak miód :3 5:36 Bladey12 kk 5:36 Shaline709 ona na serio jest chora 5:36 Bladey12 dobra niegadajmy o tym emosiu 5:36 Retsuunochana Shaline to jest on 5:37 Azazel Lacharses Kedi lubił chłopców co nie 5:37 Shaline709 C: 5:37 Naomka Az.. sprawa XD EnderGuy zakończył(-a) nocną zmianę. 5:37 Azazel Lacharses to na naszej wiki EnderGuy otrzymał(-a) nocną zmianę. 5:37 Shaline709 Azazel 5:37 Blichacz Dobra, przestańcie się kłócić, bo będzie Ban na dwie godziny. 5:37 Naomka Nie tu XD 5:37 Michał56 spokók 5:37 Shaline709 nie podoba cie to wypad Blichacz 5:37 Azazel Lacharses eeee 5:37 Michał56 komu 5:37 Azazel Lacharses sorry ale ona mnie obrażą 5:37 Blichacz Co ? 5:37 Shaline709 jak ja mam sie nie kłucić? ! 5:37 Wiewióra Blichu ;-; Ave Maria >_< 5:37 Retsuunochana jezu.. 5:37 Rafson49 Shal, zasada 5. 5:37 Wiewióra kłócić* 5:37 Naomka Az.. od dziś robisz za moją dziewczynę X"D 5:37 Michał56 tak 5:37 Azazel Lacharses "kłucić" xD Ej 5:37 Blichacz No... Po prostu ! 5:37 Bladey12 Azazel 5:37 Retsuunochana najlepiej się ogarnijcie 5:38 Shaline709 :C 5:38 Michał56 dokładnie 5:38 Rafson49 No. Ogar ludzie 5:38 Wiewióra Jestem za 5:38 Shaline709 a weźcie dajcie mi już spokuj 5:38 Rafson49 spokój* 5:38 Wiewióra spokój* 5:38 Bladey12 Kedayros nadal lubi chłopców 5:38 Michał56 ja zwami nie mogę 5:38 Wiewióra Zasada 5 5:38 Bladey12 xD 5:38 Naomka spokuj XDD 5:38 Shaline709 :C Michał56 wyrzucił(-a) Bladey12 z Pizzerii. 5:38 Michał56 nikt nie lubi chłopców :P 5:38 Shaline709 to że czasem napisze niepoprawnie ortograficznie nie trzeba mi już spamić zasadą 5 5:38 Wiewióra ;-; Dajcie mi na 10 minut gwiazdkę. To będzie 9 minut dyscypliny, a od minuty 10 wzwyż już będzie spokój ;-; 5:38 Shaline709 przestańcie 5:38 Azazel Lacharses też lubię chłopców ^-^ Bladey12 otrzymał(-a) nocną zmianę. 5:39 Retsuunochana mam wrażenie 5:39 Bladey12 Michał za co kick? -,- 5:39 Wiewióra Te rozmowy mnie dobijają... 5:39 Retsuunochana że czasami mam przebłyski feminizmu 5:39 Michał56 za mówienie że ktoś lubi chłopców EnderGuy zakończył(-a) nocną zmianę. 5:39 Rafson49 To mnie dobija. 5:39 Michał56 czyli takie obrażanie 5:39 Bladey12 co 5:39 Naomka JEZU XD 5:39 Wiewióra Michał... What? XD 5:39 Bladey12 ale ja prawde poprostu mówię! 5:39 Wiewióra (facepalm) 5:39 Naomka Że się lubi chłopców to źle? XD 5:39 Bladey12 Ked to homoseksualista Sam mi tak mówił 5:39 Wiewióra Skończcie te żałosne rozmowy! ;-; 5:39 Naomka Co tu się dzieje? XD 5:40 Retsuunochana żałosne 5:40 Sandrian Homofobi.... Homofobi wszędzie. 5:40 Wiewióra TAK! Żałosne 5:40 Shaline709 ja już nawet nie pisze tu 5:40 Michał56 SPOKÓJ!!! 5:40 Blichacz Przestańcie pisać do mnie privy ! 5:40 Bladey12 kk 5:40 Azazel Lacharses Boże co złego w chłopcach :3 5:40 Michał56 Blokuj te privy 5:40 Naomka HOMO WSZYSCY X"D Michał56 wyrzucił(-a) Naomka z Pizzerii. 5:40 Retsuunochana mam wrażenie że znowu będę musiała ich prostować 5:40 Shaline709 aha Naomka otrzymał(-a) nocną zmianę. 5:40 Bladey12 ,,prostować'' 5:40 Rafson49 OGAR 5:40 Bladey12 XDD 5:40 Wiewióra Jezu... 5:40 Adept Dark mechanicum I nagle wchodzi Kubastach... 5:40 Azazel Lacharses Naomi PW 5:40 Michał56 tak 5:40 Rafson49 Poziom chatu mnie dobija 5:41 Wiewióra Adept >_> Módlmy się o to 5:41 Michał56 Spokój 5:41 Fanka FNAF XD 5:41 Michał56 Natychmiast 5:41 Bladey12 Frendzon lvl 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 5:41 Wiewióra Chociaż pewne wszystkim modom by się oberwało od razu 5:41 Blichacz I nagle wchodzą wszyscy admini. Michał56 wyrzucił(-a) Bladey12 z Pizzerii. Bladey12 otrzymał(-a) nocną zmianę. Ponury656 otrzymał(-a) nocną zmianę. 5:41 Naomka Mody nadużywają XD 5:41 Azazel Lacharses dokładnie 5:41 Bladey12 Co tym razem? :T 5:41 Blichacz Witam. 5:41 Michał56 Spam 5:41 Rafson49 Spokój, już! 5:41 Blichacz Spam. 5:41 Azazel Lacharses nadużywają też swoich organów x) wiecie których 5:41 Wiewióra Mogę coś zalecić? Weźcie pobanujcie je na 2h każdą, a potem napiszcie do Adminów o tej sytuacji Michał56 wyrzucił(-a) Azazel Lacharses z Pizzerii. 5:41 Naomka Nadużywanie nie spam XD Azazel Lacharses otrzymał(-a) nocną zmianę. 5:41 Michał56 Tak wiemy 5:41 Bladey12 Ale mi też spam jednyą wiadomością :P *jedną 5:41 Azazel Lacharses oho brawo michaś 5:42 Rafson49 Azazel imienia z dużej litery 5:42 Naomka XD Bo co? 5:42 Azazel Lacharses imiona 5:42 Naomka XD 5:42 Azazel Lacharses odmieniaj końcówków 5:42 Michał56 Nie obrażaj go 5:42 Wiewióra W życiu nie widziałem tak idiotycznej rozmowy. Rozmowy która irytuje samym faktem, że istnieje... 5:42 Azazel Lacharses oni mnie mogli? 5:42 Blichacz Nie obraża go. 5:42 Rafson49 Dobra, Michał priv 5:42 Azazel Lacharses super wiki Ponury656 zakończył(-a) nocną zmianę. 5:42 Azazel Lacharses tak patrzę 5:42 Wiewióra 5 gwiazdek... I TAKI SYF? ;-; 5:42 Azazel Lacharses i jeszcze ten Blichacz to może modem być 5:43 Bladey12 Ponury 0.o 5:43 Blichacz Co ? 5:43 Naomka Poleciały screeny.. zgłaszam tą wikie do centrum XDD Po wiki XD 5:43 Shaline709 Azazel Argost888 otrzymał(-a) nocną zmianę. 5:43 Shaline709 zastaw Blichacza w spokoju 5:43 Blichacz Coś nie pasi ? 5:43 Bladey12 PONURY TO KED! Michał56 zablokował(-a) dostęp do Pizzerii Azazel Lacharses. 5:43 Wiewióra Proszę... pozbądźcie się ich bo przemilczenie tego tylko pogorszy sprawe... 5:43 Michał56 koniec 5:43 Wiewióra Dziękuj! 5:43 Naomka Tak.. mody i admini XD 5:43 Michał56 tego 5:43 Wiewióra Dziękuję* 5:44 Blichacz Michał, coś ty odje*ałł... 5:44 Bladey12 Michał 5:44 Adept Dark mechanicum Ja nic do was nie mam. Ale zaraz posypia się bany na rok. 5:44 Wiewióra Adept Ponury656 otrzymał(-a) nocną zmianę. 5:44 Bladey12 za co teraz co chwile blokujesz? 5:44 Naomka Wiki centrum wami się zajmie XD 5:44 Wiewióra ;-; Zmniejsz o połowę 5:44 Michał56 Co 5:44 Wiewióra Naomka.... 5:44 Michał56 Na priv mnie cisnął Okoń otrzymał(-a) nocną zmianę. 5:44 Naomka Co? XD 5:44 Wiewióra Ty wiesz o czym ty w ogóle gadasz? >_< FOXY chanel V.2 zakończył(-a) nocną zmianę. 5:44 Bladey12 aa 5:44 Blichacz A to przepraszam. 5:44 Sandrian Bany na rok? A co niby robią że dostaną bana na rok? Wtf. Argost888 zakończył(-a) nocną zmianę. 5:44 Rafson49 Spokojnie, ale tu burdel się zrobił. 5:44 Michał56 jaktio 5:44 Naomka Wiem XD 5:45 Fanka FNAF Ej macie coś do shaline?! 5:45 Wiewióra Burdel? Mało powiedziane 5:45 Naomka Zgłaszam wikię do centrum XD 5:45 Michał56 Dałem na rok?... 5:45 Okoń Elo Siravandrel otrzymał(-a) nocną zmianę. 5:45 Rafson49 Michał dałeś na rok ? 5:45 Wiewióra Naomka mówiłeś/łaś już 2 razy. 5:45 Blichacz Witam. 5:45 Siravandrel Dobry 5:45 Michał56 nie wiem 5:45 Fanka FNAF elo 5:45 Okoń O/ 5:45 Sandrian Nie, ale ktoś tam napisał że posypią się bany na rok. 5:45 Adept Dark mechanicum Okoń, przyprowadź pomoc! Retsuunochana zakończył(-a) nocną zmianę. 5:45 Blichacz Michał - uje*ałeś... 5:45 Adept Dark mechanicum Ja napisałem, San. 5:45 Michał56 Nic 5:45 Siravandrel hmm? 5:45 Okoń Skond? Shaline709 zakończył(-a) nocną zmianę. 5:45 Rafson49 Skąd* 5:46 Michał56 gość mnie obrażał na priv zablokowałem go na 2 godziny 5:46 Sandrian On to napisał specjalnie... 5:46 Okoń Skond 5:46 Naomka SKOND XD 5:46 Sandrian Ale obraża na priv się nie liczą do banów... 5:46 Siravandrel Skąnd 5:46 Okoń Co to za ludzie 5:46 Michał56 eee.... od kiedy? 5:46 Sandrian Od zawsze? 5:46 Michał56 dobra odblokuje go 5:46 Wiewióra Boże. Impreza dzieci w wieku 10-12... Taką nazwę powinien mieć czat w tym momencie 5:46 Adept Dark mechanicum San, to ja napisałem o banach na rok. 5:46 Sandrian Spoko. 5:46 Blichacz Liczą liczą. Mnie też zaczęła zwyzywać. 5:46 Okoń Ja mam 14 Argost888 otrzymał(-a) nocną zmianę. 5:47 Wiewióra Cieszymy się 5:47 Siravandrel ja 13 5:47 Okoń O/ FreddyTheBearFazbear otrzymał(-a) nocną zmianę. 5:47 Wiewióra Jeszcze bardziej się cieszymy 5:47 Siravandrel gimby znają 5:47 Blichacz Okej, ogarnijcie się już. 5:47 Okoń O/ 5:47 Naomka Na ile Az ma bana? XD 5:47 FreddyTheBearFazbear :_: jestem załamany. Do czego zmierza ten świat? : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GNH_HIOe3JM 5:47 Blichacz Naomka - 2 H. 5:47 Michał56 Już go odblokowałem ' 5:47 Naomka Dziena XD 5:47 Okoń Placki 5:48 Bladey12 Klopsy 5:48 Michał56 Naleśniki Shaline709 otrzymał(-a) nocną zmianę. 5:48 Michał56 :P 5:48 Siravandrel Tosty! 5:48 Bladey12 Grzanki 5:48 Michał56 ok 5:48 Siravandrel GOFRY! 5:48 Adept Dark mechanicum Michał, po kiego grzyba? 5:48 FreddyTheBearFazbear Ludzie, czy to jest żart? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GNH_HIOe3JM 5:48 Michał56 co po jakiego grzyba?... 5:48 Naomka Po tego, że ban za nic XD Argost888 zakończył(-a) nocną zmianę. 5:48 Okoń Toooosty! 5:48 Bladey12 Izak 5:48 Siravandrel nie tylko nie ty! 5:48 Okoń Kappa 5:49 Bladey12 iks DE 5:49 Rafson49 kappa 5:49 Bladey12 (yes) 5:49 FreddyTheBearFazbear (shit) 5:49 Siravandrel o o kappa alert 5:49 Michał56 Proszę spokój 5:49 Adept Dark mechanicum Michał, po co odblokowywałeś Azazela? 5:49 Okoń Kappa x kappa = kappa kappa (ujelly) Blichacz wyrzucił(-a) Okoń z Pizzerii. 5:49 Wiewióra Wreszcie, Blichu Proxomistrz otrzymał(-a) nocną zmianę. 5:49 Wiewióra ;-; 5:49 Proxomistrz AHHHHHHH : A Sanity Test: MrWeebl XD 5:49 Bladey12 kk Okoń otrzymał(-a) nocną zmianę. 5:50 Proxomistrz Cześć Sory Nie ten link 5:50 Siravandrel to dopiero było Kopnięcie! 5:50 Proxomistrz https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dys8KUnwGGg XD 5:50 Naomka Adept --> Ban za nic XD 5:50 Bladey12 xD 5:50 Okoń Przeplaszam 5:50 Michał56 Ludzie uspokójcie się natychmiast 5:50 FreddyTheBearFazbear My... dear... Frodo... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GNH_HIOe3JM 5:50 Wiewióra Dobra rada. Weźcie wy wszyscy swoje leki i idźcie spać... 5:50 Siravandrel em okej? 5:50 Blichacz Prox... Nigdy więcej. Blichacz wyrzucił(-a) FreddyTheBearFazbear z Pizzerii. FaeMIX otrzymał(-a) nocną zmianę. 5:51 FaeMIX o wkońcu 5:51 Blichacz Witam. 5:51 Siravandrel Cześć FreddyTheBearFazbear otrzymał(-a) nocną zmianę. 5:51 Okoń Elo 5:51 Proxomistrz https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VVkcvR6b7T8 Początek najlepszy XDDD 5:51 Wiewióra Pytanie. Robi ktoś screeny? 5:51 FaeMIX ale blichu mogłeś chociaż powiedzieć na ile blokada Całą sytuację pozostawiam do ocenienia administracji. Za uwagę i ewentualną reakcję dziękuję.